


【天卓ABO】生长痛

by IvanGian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian
Summary: #恭喜您解锁里世界#有情人做快乐事^^ 情人节快乐
Kudos: 3





	【天卓ABO】生长痛

总觉得哪里不太对劲。  
身旁的少年安静的连着麦打游戏，莫名的违和感让高天亮一局下来心不在焉，盯着卓定后颈的碎发若有所思。  
他正忙着遨游峡谷大杀四方，丝毫没注意到正被灼灼的目光注视着。等终于浪的灰屏后得空瞥向旁边的电脑屏，才发现早已进入待机模式。

“怎么了？”  
昏暗沉闷的包厢，只有屏幕幽幽的光在少年侧脸落下浓重的阴影。没听到答话卓定摘掉耳机去看他，正对上一双蕴着欲言又止的眼睛。  
“累了吗，那等我打完这把就……”

“你是不是快到发情期了？”  
高天亮突然一句没头没尾的疑问，平平淡淡的嗓音没有起伏却像是惊雷一样炸的他心头一紧。卓定下意识的抬手摸了摸后颈的隔离贴，未愈合的伤口带着些微钝痛，声音小的几乎要听不到。  
“应该是吧”

早已复活的元素女皇在泉水里被队友pin了无数问号，他回过头戴上耳机机械的操控着琪亚娜往前走，却怎么也集中不了注意力了。

也许是下午刚经历一场让二追三才拿下胜利的比赛，让他对身体里席卷而来的燥热和疲惫没太在意。收拾好外设想着在后台多休息一会，结果非但没有消散的趋势反而愈演愈烈，他这才后知后觉的意识到问题的严重。  
联盟里有Omega突然发情导致混乱的前科，后续禁赛的处理虽不人道，但在这个大环境下别无办法。

卓定以最快的速度躲进洗手间锁上门，空气里已是清新剂都掩盖不住的甜腻，他缩在角落给队医发信息，只能期望尽快送抑制剂过来。  
他后悔自己那时被情热烧的昏头，门被叩响的第一声就心急如焚的打开了。Alpha的信息素瞬间咄咄逼人的闯入，对方打野似笑非笑的在他反应过来之前抢进门。

因为反感和混乱，连记忆都是模糊的。只记得男孩白净的脸上眨着无辜的眼睛摸了摸留下的齿痕，笑嘻嘻的自言自语。  
“不知道天哥看到会是什么反应呢，好想知道啊……”

屏幕上显眼的실패昭告游戏结束，还未等他从回忆中抽身，后颈处的温热令他瞬间僵直。高天亮的气息落在被掩盖的伤口上，又麻又痒。  
即便隔离贴的效果再好，可高天亮太熟悉了，几乎是从丝微的信息素中捕捉到了一点不属于卓定的味道，浑身的血液都像是冷了。

“小……天？”  
卓定的反应无疑是印证了他的猜想，绷紧的身体和强装镇定的声音无一不透露他的心虚。高天亮眼神一暗，起身做作的打了个哈欠。  
“我困了别玩了k皇，我们找个地方睡觉吧。”

怎么会变成这样呢。

男孩的身体炽热又柔软，颤抖着诱发人性最恶劣的部分。那些暗无天日的遐想在酒店昏黄情色的灯光下像是催情剂一样占领高天亮的全部神智。诱人的甜味混着他厌恶的Alpha信息素，毫无遮掩的从被揭开的腺体处涌出，碍眼的齿印落在线条流畅的后颈上，渗出淡淡的血痕。

“别这样…好难受…”  
卓定想要推开他。被拢在身下的阴影里看不清对方表情，可Alpha身上越发浓烈的信息素像是蚂蚁一样啃咬过每一寸皮肤，叫他排斥的几欲呕吐。辛辣的薄荷味烧的他伤口发热，散出更浓烈的甜来。Alpha在空气里剑拔弩张的对峙，发情期的Omega哪里承受得住这些，几乎是从内而外的湿透了。

高天亮三两下压制住他那点微不足道的挣扎，一手抓住纤瘦的手腕一手扯掉卓定身上的衬衫，卷成一股将双手束在身后。单纯的Omega这才察觉出不妙来，慌乱中想要踢开他，可双腿软的抬起来都费力，只能难耐的贴着床单磨蹭。

太过分了。  
被情欲灼烧的双眼泛上水汽，平日里柔嫩的皮肤染上淡粉，嗓音含混着脆弱和依赖。他这副样子怎么能叫别人看了去，怎么可以有别人在他身上留下印记。只有我可以，只有我才可以。

他只能是我的。

既然你天真懵懂不谙世事，察觉不出旁人的肮脏心思，那么这个恶人由我来当。

摸到裤子的时候卓定是像是要哭出来了，双腿难堪的夹紧想要止住他的动作。高天亮黏糊糊的俯身凑到他耳边唤了声哥哥，低哑的嗓音含着情欲直接叫他软了半边身子。  
手掌抚上常年不见天日的白嫩腿根，滑腻柔软的叫人移不开。Omega的身体天生为性爱而生，更何况发情的时候。萦绕在耳边的声音像是恶魔的低语，诱哄着叫他听话乖一点。高天亮甚至在混乱中倾身按掉了灯，最后的那点羞耻被黑暗卷走，坦露出人性最赤裸的欲望来。

“好痛……”  
撕裂一样的痛楚从脑海和身体里炸开，卓定能感觉到混在血液里的一部分在抽离，渐渐被眼前的薄荷冷香侵占。因为太痛，反而哑着嗓子发不出声音，只剩细微的颤抖和被冷汗浸湿的枕头。

外面好像下雨了，空气发潮的叫他呼吸困难。卓定恍惚中甚至以为自己快要死了，连回忆都开始走马灯似的涌上来。

对高天亮的第一印象就是冷冷的不好接近，按理来说和他这个自闭少年本不会有太多交集。相处下来才发现他其实是面冷心软，一直默默照顾着生活技能为零的自己。  
卓定对感情虽然迟钝，但并不傻，高天亮对他和别人不一样他是知道的。这个人嘴上不饶人又爱阴阳怪气，连偶尔的撒娇都是奔着恶心人去的。可和他一起的时候总是温温柔柔，连说话的声音都要软上几分。  
同队一年，异队两年，那些风光亦或失意的漫长时光里没有任何能够改变他们对于彼此的特别。可此时此刻，明明做着全世界最亲密的事，却仿佛比任何时候都要陌生和遥远。连一句重话都舍不得对他说的高天亮，正给予他二十年人生里最难忍的疼。

卓定有些赌气的不去看他，咬着牙忍耐不发出一点声音。快要满溢而出的复杂情感是什么他不知道，但任凭他再懵懂也能清楚的是，身体诚实的在痛楚过后迎来了欢愉。  
他甚至数着落在玻璃上的雨点也不想让自己太过沉溺，恍惚间落在脸上的冰冷液体还以为是雨水，滑落到嘴边满是咸涩。

“卓定，你为什么不懂呢”

高天亮很少叫他的名字，整天哥哥k皇无双双儿的乱叫，怎么嗲怎么来。明明是他强迫着人要他忍着死一样的疼痛清洗掉身上的标记，此刻却委屈的像是玩具被抢走的小孩，带着浓重的鼻音，眼泪大颗大颗的落下。

他开始怕了。  
卓定脾气好，平日里总是乖乖听话又黏他。可那是对独一无二的朋友的依赖还是爱，怕是连他自己都不清楚。平衡关系一朝打破，高天亮怕自己错了，错的离谱，就再也没有回去的路了。

“别哭了。”  
他听到他说，嗓音是含含糊糊的温柔。手臂压的酸麻，卓定有意叫他解开禁锢住的衣服，于是带了点讨好意味的偏头蹭了蹭高天亮撑在身侧的手。  
察觉到他态度的软化，得寸进尺的小孩像是更委屈了。解开碍事的衬衫后直往哥哥的怀里钻，毛茸茸的发顶埋在颈窝，分分钟弄湿一片温热。卓定像是叹了口气，迟疑的抬手，安抚似的摸了摸头。

后来的一切都太顺理成章。  
他吻过还带着泪水咸涩的嘴唇，在诱人犯罪的锁骨上留下暧昧的印记，纤细修长的手指揉弄青涩的果实获得难耐的轻喘。卓定在情欲中摸索着环紧他，是全然交付的姿态。

高天亮着迷于他的反应，心理上的快感要远超过半强迫性质的交合。少年像个新鲜的桃子，甜的快要滴出水来，顶到舒服的地方会害怕的咬住嘴唇，只溢出一点挠得人心痒痒的低吟。

咬上腺体的时候卓定颤栗着缩成小小一团，柔软乖巧的像小动物一样，生理性泪水不受控制的涌出，被潮湿的手指温温柔柔的抹掉。彻底标记的快感让脑海中一片空白，只想索求更多的亲吻和爱抚。高天亮含含混混的吻着不知餍足的嘴唇，凑到他耳边低语。

“哥哥，我是你的了。”

-fin-


End file.
